


Lil Mutants

by Bhishak



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Children, M/M, upsetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His cage was always dark and cold but tonight was different, tonight they hung a heat lamp on the ceiling. Kurt didn't know why but he wouldn't complain, it felt nice to see the light again. He may be a kid, but that doesn't mean he didn't know what was going on. Maybe a friend would help him get through this, but then again who would want to be around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Mutants

His cage was always dark and cold but tonight was different, tonight they hung a heat lamp on the ceiling. Kurt didn't know why but he wouldn't complain, it felt nice to see the light again. 

Warren crouched stiffly in the bottom of what appeared to be a pet carrier of some sort. For large pets, anyway. It smelled like mildew and he could hear the sounds of water. And it was cold. Was he underground? The carrier swayed as the two men carried it down a long, bricked hallway. Warren stared through the bars of the cage, wary of what was to come. The footsteps echoed hollowly against the walls. Warren was sufficiently creeped out by now. The men turned into a more open room and Warren heard more movement and saw more cages.

The men carried him to one of the bigger cages, they opened the door and before he could prepare himself he was roughly thrown into the cage. His wings softened his fall but he scraped his elbow when he hit the ground. The men practically shut the door in his face. He sat up as tears gathered but he refused to let them fall. He heard movement behind, causing him to jump. His wings fluffed out and fluttered rapidly. His feet barely lifted off the ground. He hovered and looked at the hay behind him seeing no one he stuttered, " W-who goes there? "

Almost on cue a puff of blue smoke filled his vision along with a blue face. Screaming his wings froze and he fell back and hit the door. A man on the outside yelled for them to keep quiet or else. The blue kid put a three fingered hand over his mouth as he asked him to please keep it down and that he didn't mean to frighten him.

Warren blinked, body going rigid in shock. How did the blue kid even get in here? Wide blue eyes slowly softened when he realized he wasn't in any danger. Warren shifted a bit, holding his elbow.

Taking his hand off the other kids mouth Kurt bamf back behind the hay. " I-I didn't mean to s-scare you...." He hid himself behind the hay, " I-If it's my appearance I apologize..... I'll stay behind here if you want....I won't bother you...."

Warren blinked. "N-No. No, it’s okay. You just scared me." He said honestly. "Are you weird too?" He asked. Weird in the sense of being a mutant is what he meant. " You could say that..." Kurt slowly came out from behind the hay. His tail wavered around wildly behind him. He held himself tightly making a point to look down and away. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, " I think you look nice, at least you look normal...."

Warren blinked. "I have wings." He said softly. He shifted and crossed his legs, leaning forward a bit. Soft, white wings, too small for him at his age, unfurled and beat at the air around him. Taking a seat on one of the hay bails Kurt crossed his legs and he could help but stare at the other boys wings. " You have normal colored skin and...and you look like one of those angels I see in the bible...." He noticed he was staring and quickly looked away, " I-I don't mean to stare, leid. I mean sorry."

Warren blinked. Well he had curly blonde hair, pale skin, and white wings. He pinked a little bit. " My names Kurt, what's yours? " Suddenly taking notice of the kids face flushing Kurt felt a little worried, " Are you okay Engel?! You look a bit red, " Kurt bamfed back over to the other kid, " Do you have a fever? " Warren turned even redder. "M-My name is Warren. I'm not sick." He insisted, a bit awkward. He was doing his best not to stutter. That would get him beat real quick.

Backing up slowly Kurt felt rather embarrassed, " I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm so dummen gott gandte einon Engel uni ich hanialn Wei on idiot.... " bamfing back over and sitting on the hay again he turned his back to Warren and his tail slowly swayed back and forth.  
( I’m stupid god sent me an angel and I act like an idiot…. )

Warren blinked and frowned, walking over. "I'm not mad at you." He said quietly.

Turning around slowly Kurt averted his eyes, " I didn't mean to get into you personal space, I can't help it sometimes..." Warren tucked a golden curl behind his ear and tilted his head a bit at Kurt. "That's okay." He said, looking around. "Where is this?"

Kurt pointed to the door, " As far as I know we're in the forest again, I could see the trees when they opened the door. " Scratching his head he looked around the room, " We move a lot though, " he began to stare at the lamp hanging above them," This the first night they let me see the light in a long time....... "

Warren blinked and looked over at him, deep blue eyes sparkling in the light of the gas lamp. "Why are we here?" He asked, wings stretching out before folding once more and settling comfortably against his back.

Kurt looked down as tears began to cloud his vision, " They call me Nightcrawler and make me perform in front of people, they laugh and call me a f-freak of nature, " a tear fell down Kurt's cheek as he sniffed softly, " they make me do tricks like a," he rubbed at his eyes wiping away the tears. He didn't wanna look weak in front of one of god's Angels, " They make me do tricks like a HUND. "  
(Dog )

Warren frowned and walked over. His wings instinctively stretched out and pulled the crying boy into him to comfort him. "That's really mean..." He said quietly, hugging Kurt. "I'm sorry they do that to you..." Freezing completely Kurt didn't know what to do, not only is he being hugged by an angel but he's also being touched without pain following after. Slowly he rose his arms and wrapped them around Warren’s back. " Why are you here? " he whispered .

 

Warren blinked. "... I don't know. They took me from my mother and father." He said, thinking for a moment. They said I was... too dangerous." He murmured, frowning. Suddenly Kurt looked up and nearly yelled," How could you be dangerous!!! Ihr ein Engel Sie Menschen schützen , müssen Sie nicht sie verletzen!!! "  
( Your an angel you protect people, you don't hurt them!! )

Warren blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "What does that mean?" He asked, frowning. "How come you keep saying Angel? Do you think I'm an angel?" Blushing deeply Kurt mumbled, " S-sorry, I speak German normally, I forget to speak English sometimes. " He averted his gaze and looked everywhere but Warren's face, " Y-you look like one of the Angels that are in the book they show me. Your lucky, I look like a demon....."

Warren blinked. "I'm not an angel. And you're not a demon." He insisted, frowning. Kurt seemed so nervous. He wondered why. "I'm sorry that you were born like I was. But that doesn't make us monsters." He said softly. "We're both human." He gently took Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest. His heartbeat thumped through Kurt's fingertips. "See? I'm just like you. Even if we don't look the same."

Kurtz breath hitched, his tail wavered wildly behind him. Warrens heart beat felt nice under his hand, his gaze landed on his three fingered hand and he grew sad. He bamfed away from Warren and he hung from the ceiling with his tail wrapped around the beam. " You look human but I don't, im eine Laune der Natur...."  
( I'm a freak of nature... )

Warren blinked and looked up at him. "So? You're still human! Also, that's super cool! I want to hang from the ceiling!" He whined a bit, a huge grin on his face.

Looking down at warren Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the big grin he had plastered to his face. " Really? " An idea popped into his head and he bamfed down and hugged Warren from behind and bamfed back to the spot he was before. " Here you go!! " he giggled as he felt Warrens soft feathers tickle his face.

Warren gasped and he giggled as they swung from the bars. His curls got all tangled but Warren didn't care. It was fun and he was under the impression that he had a new friend.

Suddenly one of the men outside banged on the door and yelled at them to keep it down. Startled Kurt's grip loosened and warren slipped through his arms. In a panic he bamfed and grabbed Warren again softening his fall as they hit the floor. Kurt's back hit the floor with a loud thud.

Warren's wing flapped awkwardly as they fell and he gasped. "Kurt!" He whimpered, looking down at him. He had landed on top of the boy when they fell. Because Kurt had protected him. "Are you okay!?"

Dizzy from the fall he moaned as his eyes were half shut, " D-da, you okay Engel? " He tried to sit up but fell back down as a sharp pain went through his tail. He hissed but tried again this time succeeding, " Sorry, he startled me. "

Warren nodded. "Are you hurt?" He asked, looking over the boy.

Nodding Kurt tried to move his tail but it hurt to much. " My tail hurts but I'll be okay. " Warren frowned and reached out to touch the tail lightly. "Is it broken?" He murmured, very concerned. Hissing a little Kurt shrugged his shoulders, " I-I don't think so. " Warren felt his entire body grow warm with the desire to make Kurt feel better. He sniffled and his hands began to glow a pale green.

Kurt's eyes widened in awe as he saw Warren's hands grow green. He felt a tingly sensation in his tail when Warrens set his hands above it. He no longer felt pain as his tail wavered around as he smiled wide showing off his sharp teeth. " That feels wonderful, thank you Engel.... I mean Warren!! "

Warren blinked and, confused, he looked at his hands. "How did I do that?" He murmured. He looked up at the boy. ". . . You can call me Angel if you want." He said softly, blushing. Kurt hugged warren and said, " You healed me with your heavenly power, I told you that you're not dangerous. You take pain away you don't cause it. " He let go and smiled brightly as he tilted his head, " You're my Engel!!"

Warren felt his cheeks grow hot. "I-" Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "... Yeah, sure. I'm your Angel." He said. Whatever made Kurt smile like that.

Kurt yawned suddenly feeling really tired," I think it's awesome that you here with me. I like you.....you're cool." Warren giggled and laid down on his stomach, looking at Kurt. "You seem sleepy." Nodding his head tiredly he shifted and curled up next to Warren." It's warmer in here with you....not used to that. " Kurt's smiled as he nuzzled into Warren's soft hair.

Warren blinked and unfurled his wings, covering Kurt with them. Soon Kurt fell asleep warm and cozy surrounded by Warren's soft wings. He curled his tail protectively around Warren’s waist as he snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and royalprinceofbeehind wrote this, we hoped you like it!


End file.
